vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
Mec/Unfragmentierte Fundstellen
Thesis (Ph. D.) *Columbia University, 2000. https://clio.columbia.edu/catalog/3314720 *1-461 *Wikipedia en Other web links: CNN Money on book - Politico 20170110 - columbiaspectator - prettyuglyblog Politico The following passages are documented in the Politico 20170109 article: * Mec p. 69: Eric Larson, Casualties and Consensus: The Historical Role of Casualties in Domestic Support for U.S. Military Operations, p. 12 * Mec p. 359: John Gaddis, Strategies of Containment, p. 265 * Mec p. 444-45: Thomas Christensen, Useful Adversaries, p. 248 * Mec p. 4-5: Christensen, p. 163-4 * Mec p. 22: Helen Milner, International Theories of Cooperation: Strengths and Weaknesses, p. 467 * Mec p. 24: Kenneth Oye, Explaining Cooperation under Anarchy, p.18 * Mec p. 177: Gaddis, p. 306 * Mec p. 181: Gaddis, p. 275 * Mec p. 453: Christensen, p. 253 * Mec p. 182-3: Gaddis p. 276 * Mec p. 355-356: Gaddis p. 328 * Mec p. 420-21: George Shultz, Turmoil and Triumph, p. 384 CNN Money More via CNN Money on dissertation: * Mec p. 168, 170, 172, 267, 278, 281, 352: Eric V. Larson, "Casualties and Consensus: The Historical Role of Casualties in Domestic Support for U.S. Military Operations," 1996 * Mec p. 101, 102, 105, 108, 114, 116: James Chace, "Acheson: The Secretary of State Who Created the American World,” 1998 Quelle:Mec/Chace 1998 * Mec p. 136, 137: Argyris G. Andrianopoulos, "Western Europe in Kissinger’s Global strategy," 1988 Quelle:Mec/Andrianopoulos 1988 * Mec p. 304, 305: "The Kissinger Transcripts: The Top Secret Talks with Beijing and Moscow," 1998 Quelle:Mec/Burr 1999 * Mec p. 23, 26-28, : Helen Milner, "International theories of Cooperation Among Nations: Strengths and Weaknesses," 1992 * Mec p. 327-328: Foreign Affairs, 1971 * Mec p. 256, 300-301: Henry Kissinger, "The White House Years," 1979 * Mec p. 404-405, 409-410: Raymond L. Garthoff, "Detente and Confrontation: American-Soviet Relations from Nixon to Reagan," 1982 * Mec p. 141-143: John Lewis Gaddis, "Strategies of Containment: A Critical Appraisal of American National Security Policy during the Cold War," 1982 * Mec p. 236, 242: Associated Press, 1999 * Mec p. 195-196: Libertarian Review, 1977 * Mec p. 165: John E. Mueller, "Trends in Popular Support for the Wars in Korea and Vietnam," 1971 Misc * ... * ... Text recycling *Mec 2000, p. 427, 428, 429 | Mec 1998 Sources :✔️ liegt vor :(✔️) in Bearbeitung :✔️❌ liegt unvollständig vor :❌ TO DO: Drohne/Bot - Bibojob :✅ fragmentiert :(Z) Zitat #✔️Quelle:Mec/Andrianopoulos 1988 (Z), ..., 136, 137, ..., (Z) #❌Quelle:Mec/Bostdorff 1994 wirft noch, z.B. Mec: p. 37, 38, 41, 42 #✔️Quelle:Mec/Bundy 1998 (Z), ..., 308, 309, ... (Z) #✔️Quelle:Mec/Burr 1999 #✔️Quelle:Mec/Chace 1998, Mec: 101, 102, 105, 106, 107, 108, 109, 114, 115, 116, 119, 120, 122, 123, 124, 125 BOT: TO DO #✔️Quelle:Mec/Christensen 1996 #✔️Quelle:Mec/Gaddis 1982 #✔️Quelle:Mec/Garthoff 1982 #✔️Quelle:Mec/Garthoff 1985 #✔️Quelle:Mec/Hilsman 1967 #❌Quelle:Mec/Kaufman 2000 #✔️Quelle:Mec/Larson 1996 #✔️Quelle:Mec/Leigh 1976 Mec: p. 63, 68, 70, 72, 75 #✔️Quelle:Mec/Milner 1992 #✔️Quelle:Mec/Mueller 1973‎ Mec.: p. 165, 166, ... #(✔️)Quelle:Mec/Osgood 1973 ..., 158, ... #✔️Quelle:Mec/Ravenal 1971 #✔️Quelle:Mec/Ravenal 1977 #✔️Quelle:Mec/Reichley 1981 #✔️Quelle:Mec/Schweller 1993‎‎ Mec.: p. 146 (kleines BO) #✔️Quelle:Mec/Szulc 1978 ..., 247, ... Fragmente (DPL) Mec 1-461 : category=Fragment category=Mec notcategory=Dublette mode=userformat replaceintitle=/Mec\/Fragment/, titlemaxlength=4 listseparators = ,%TITLE% , resultsfooter=\n%PAGES% Fragmente Dubletten, S.: : category=Fragment category=Mec category=Dublette mode=userformat replaceintitle=/Mec\/Dublette\/Fragment/, titlemaxlength=4 listseparators = ,%TITLE% , resultsfooter=\n%PAGES% Fragmente oneresultfooter=1 Fragment noresultsfooter=\nKeine Dubletten vorhanden. suppresserrors=true Angelegte Quellen / Fragmente - gesichtet und ungesichtet (DPL) namespace=Quelle category=Mec titleregexp=_ notcategory=HNR replaceintitle=/Mec\//, order=ascending mode=userformat listseparators= Kategorie:Mec